50 Themes for The Turning Point
by Serena Inverse
Summary: Based on my Aladdin fanfiction "The Turning Point." 50 themes showing the friendship between Tala and Malcho


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho. I _do_ own my own original character Tala.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Hey guys! Well, I did promise you something to keep you going until the sequel to "The Turning Point" comes out, so here you are! I hope you enjoy it!

I took my word prompts from live journal's "50-sentence challenge", but I haven't really adhered strictly to the 'exactly one sentence' rule, since I did this just for fun!

You don't _need _to read TTP first to understand these, but it would certainly help!

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Turning Point. Malcho/Tala Friendship.  
><strong>Word Set:<strong> Gamma

#01 – Ring

After several months spending every night sleeping in his coils, Tala realised she was never going to sleep well again unless she was encircled by those protective rings of scale.

#02 – Hero

Malcho thinks Tala could be a great heroine, one to rival Aladdin, but at the same time prays she never _has_ to be.

#03 – Memory

He wonders some nights if he'll ever get the memory of the sickening crack, the hollow thump, or the heart breaking '_why?'_ from the day he nearly killed her out of his mind.

#04 – Box

'It's a box' he intoned, trying to hide his disappointment as Tala asks him to open it, and seconds later the smell of almonds and coconut makes him wonder why he ever doubted her.

#05 – Run

'I could have saved them!' she screams, tears running down her face, fists pummelling his side uselessly, and though the distress in his heart is monumental, he knows he will never regret dragging her out of that collapsing tunnel.

#06 – Hurricane

They both dripped rainwater onto the cave floor, panting heavily from the sudden mad dash for cover they'd been forced to make, and then the cave echoed with a plaintive-'I didn't mean too, honest!'

#07 – Wings

'I wish I had wings' she sighed, and watched him go where she could not follow.

#08 – Cold

He remembers the biting chill of the ice-spell encasing him, and the stabbing cold of the frozen north, but it doesn't compare to the feeling in his heart when she tells him she'll never trust another living soul again- 'And it's ALL. YOUR. FAULT!'

#09 – Red** (Alternate universe!**_**-not **_**part of TTP canon!****)**

Tala didn't flinch at the cut, or the warm crimson trail dripping from her arm into a waiting mouth, and when her familiar was done, and her blood had insured his survival for another day, he licked his lips and asked gently, and somewhat helplessly- 'What now, mi amiga?'

#10 – Drink

'I warned you,' she grins, leaning over his snout when he wakes with a pounding headache the next morning, but she also stays with him until both the headache and the nausea pass, so he supposes he will forgive her smugness.

#11 – Midnight

He asks no questions when she wakes him in the night, only shifts slightly to make room for her, and rumbles soothingly until she falls back to sleep.

#12 – Temptation

The temptation to strike the bird down where she stands is so immense that he trembles with barely suppressed rage, but when a small human hand lands on his side, and a set of concerned blue eyes meet his, the anger falls from him like an old shed skin.

#13 – View

'It's so beautiful up here!' Tala cried as Malcho carried her through the sky, the setting sun turning the clouds around them beautiful shades of pink and purple as they soared towards the heavens.

#14 – Music

Malcho had an amazing voice, so it really shouldn't have been such a surprise that he turned out to be a phenomenal singer.

#15 – Silk

The scales weren't cold and slimy, like most would have expected, but silky smooth beneath her fingers, and warm from the desert sun.

#16 – Cover

As the ice spell shot towards him he screamed in fear, but before it could touch him his amiga was there, eyes blazing gold as she shielded him from the cold.

#17 – Promise

The first time he promised her anything, was also the first time he ever truly intended to keep his word.

#18 – Dream

It occurred to Malcho, probably far later then it should have, that since he'd started sleeping with her in his coils he hadn't had a single bad dream.

#19 – Candle

As Tala carefully lifted the flame from the candle into her hands, and it finally stayed unwavering on her palm, he wondered if the pride flowing through him was comparable to that of a parent for their child.

#20 – Talent

She had an annoying talent for knowing just what to say when he was upset, which made it impossible for him to stay angry at her for long.

#21 – Silence

Malcho loved to talk, everyone knew that, but Tala was the only one who could pick up more from his silence then any of his long speeches.

#22 – Journey

Tala and Malcho both quickly discovered that travelling with a companion was far more pleasant then journeying by yourself.

#23 – Fire

'You survived a _volcano_, how bad can it be?'

#24 – Strength

He didn't think he'd have ever found the strength to change, and to stay changed, if she hadn't believed in him.

#25 – Mask

The fact that she stayed, knowing all the weaknesses that he strove so hard to hide behind a mask of strength and confidence, only made him care for her all the more.

#26 – Ice

She practised for weeks, ice to water, water to ice, again and again and again, and when he finds out it was all for him, so she could protect him from his biggest fear, he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

#27 – Fall

'Aren't you worried you'll fall?' some girl from her village asks as they walk away together, but Tala doesn't bat an eye, 'He'd catch me if I did.'

#28 – Forgotten

'I don't remember' he says when she asks for his birthday, and Tala smiles and replies, 'That's okay, you can share mine.'

#29 – Dance

There was an interesting dance between them, give and take, take and give, and while Malcho controlled the speed and pace, it was quiet, unassuming Tala, who dictated the moves.

#30 – Body

Her small size constantly reminded Malcho just how fragile she was, and that, unlike him, she could be easily broken-it was a thought that kept him up at night.

#31 – Sacred

Her friendship was sacred, something to never be under appreciated, or neglected.

#32 – Farewells

Malcho said a lot of words, but the one he swore he'd never say to her was simply- 'goodbye.'

#33 – World

Meeting her had changed his world for the better.

#34 – Formal

'Malcho,' she said, getting to the point, 'I don't have many years left in me, and Tala has no other family- I've named you her official guardian, for after I'm gone.'

#35 – Fever

'You'll be all right, I promise. I'm right here, I won't leave you,' she whispered reassuringly, but as she cradled his head in her arms, she prayed for a miracle.

#36 – Laugh

She delighted in so many simple things; flowers, warm sunlight, a rainbow in the sky, and he was grateful, because through her he discovered so many more things in the world to enjoy.

#37 – Lies

'He lied to you! How can possibly you trust him again?' Thundra cried, but Tala didn't have an answer, how can you explain a feeling in your heart that told you it was worth the risk?

#38 – Forever

Tala had promised him forever, and she had meant it.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Tala found she now enjoyed some sort of smug pleasure in seeing the shocked and overwhelmed looks on peoples faces when she introduced her friend, and she was certain she had him to blame for that.

#40 – Whisper

Some of the most interesting conversations they'd had took place late at night when one of them couldn't sleep, quiet discussions held under the safety of Malcho's wing.

#41 – Wait

He had asked her to wait, but truly didn't expect to find her still sitting in the same spot he'd left her when he returned 5 hours later, and he definitely didn't expect her to welcome him back with a smile.

#42 – Talk

Malcho talked _at_ people a lot, but Tala was the first person who truly seemed to _listen._

#43 – Search

'How the hell can you hide so well?' Tala yelled in frustration as she stalked through the green foliage her friend had vanished into moments ago with a mischievous grin. 'You're 50 foot long and _**purple**_!'

#44 – Hope

It was perhaps the greatest gift they'd given one another.

#45 – Eclipse

'You're _sure _the suns going to come back, aren't you?' Tala asked, clinging just a fraction too tightly to her friend's back.

#46 – Gravity

He cursed it as he hurtled after his swiftly plummeting friend, her arms flailing uselessly as she tried to slow her fall.

#47 – Highway

'We're lost.' Tala piped up, and Malcho winced 'Not lost per-se mi amiga, just…taking an unexpected detour.'

#48 – Unknown

Facing an uncertain future was not so scary now they didn't have to do it alone.

#49 – Lock

He had thought he had long since thrown away useless emotions like compassion or empathy, but then Tala turned up and showed him they weren't gone, only locked away in a place only she could see.

#50 - Breathe

'Breathe mi amiga' he whispered, as Tala froze in place before the legendary man on the throne, staring up at him in awe and amazement as he waited patiently for her to approach, "You've earned this."


End file.
